Savage Planet Remains
DISCLAIMER: Read the bottom of this page to see the characters and villains. READ THEM FIRST, If you're not sure if you know the characters, go to this link: FoxTron 7 Team. If you have any questions, go to my home profile, and go to the blog. I will be having a blog called: FAQ. Feel free to ask any questions, but PLEASE PUT YOUR SIGNATURE, THANKS! :) Part One Bear and FoxTron 7 Team are assigned by Hero Recon Team leader, Merrick Fortis, to the planet of Quatros. They go to Quatros, only to discover that the wildlife that live here are mutated. Specs gets trampled by a creature, which the team rescues him but Jason goes missing. Also Bear is turned into a double-face monster, similar to Splitface. Bear returns back to Hero Factory with the rest of FoxTron to recieve medical attention. The team returns to look for Jason. Jason is then found being chased by a giant T-Rex-like creature. The team defeats the T-Rex, but Ann Scrambler is killed during the process. The team then finds a ship on the other side of Quatros. The only way to reach the ship is by swimming across a massive lake or hike through a mountain pass. Dax and Zack go into the lake, only to find the lake is an acid lake. Zack is severely injured and his limbs are burned off by the acid. Jason, Dax. Specs, and Zack, now attached to Jason's back, take the other way through the mountain pass. They arrive at a large open valley. Specs decides to climb up on a cliff to provide cover fire for his team. But, as the team is making there way across the valley to get to the ship, Specs is attacked by a mutated creature, and is brutally killed. Jason, Dax, and Zack make it to the ship and retrieve the bodies of Specs and Ann. The heroes return to Makuhero City, only to find that Bear is fine. Bear, tromatized by his last mission, retires. He leaves Jason in charge of FoxTron. Part Two A few days after there previous mission, Jason, Dax, and Zack get upgraded to 3.0 to return to Quatros. Jason's old teamate, Mason Trouble, joins the team as well as new rookie named Wes Patriot. The heroes set out again to better investigate what was going on in Quatros, as well as look for a missing hero. When they arrive there, Jason splits the team up in two: Jason goes with Wes and Dax, Mason, and Zack are assigned to guard their ship. Wes asks Jason about one of his previous misson's that went horribly wrong. Jason tells Wes that Adda Banks, his team leader, was looking for Quaza for Hero Factory. She never got the signal from Hero Factory HQ to return home and her team was ambushed by a gang known as the Gang-Bangers. Mars Sentiel, who was on Jason's team, ordered the heroes to leave without him, thinking that they would come back and rescue him. After Jason is done telling the story, Jason and Wes are attacked by another hero. It is Mars Sentiel, who has been waiting to get revenge on Jason, and injures Jason and Wes. Suddenly, Adda comes out of nowhere and defeats Mars. The Gang-Bangers appear and Adda also defeats them. Adda helps Wes and Jason recover from their injuries and get them moving. Meanwhile, Dax, Zack, and Mason fight off other Gang-Bangers. Zack is shot in becomes unconsious, and Mason and Dax are the only left to fight the battle. Dax has a great plan, he uses their ship as a weapon by blowing it up, but Mason gets stuck in the ship, when it explodes. Zack, from the force of the exposion, falls off a cliff and Dax tackles an enemy and also falls. Wes tries to call the team, but he doesn't hear from anyone. Wes finally gets reception from Zack, when he hears Zack in pain. They rush to find Zack and discover that he has fallen on his blade, impaling him. Adda helps Zack up, and they find Dax and Mason. They escape using Adda's ship and Adda is reunited with the Hero Factory, and more is much to come. THE END! Credits I would like to thank , for making Dance in the Flames. The story influenced me to write this story. I would like to thank , for creating Dax, Wes, and the Gang-Bangers in this story. I would also like to thank you for helping me with this story. Finally, I want to thank Custom Hero Factory Wiki, and you guys for letting me wirte it, thanks. :) Reviews Check in my blog, REVIEWS! Characters * Adda Banks, (Drayko) * Jason Happy, (Drayko) * Mason Trouble, (Drayko) * Mars Sentiel, (Drayko) * Dax Payne, (CC-0413) * Wes Patriot, (CC-0413) * Dr. Young, (Drayko) * Creatures, (CC-0413) * T-Rex Creature, (CC-0413) * Bear, (Drayko) * Zack Rydar, (Drayko) * Ann Scrambler, (CC-0413, Drayko) * Gang-Bangers, (CC-0413, Drayko) Category:Stories